1. Field
One or more embodiment of the invention relates to a foldable, flexible display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses using an organic light-emitting device are widely accepted as a next generation display apparatus due to their relatively fast response speeds that enable the display of videos and their self light-emitting characteristics that provide wide viewing angles and high brightness in comparison to liquid crystal displays that are now widely commercially available.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been developed to be bendable or furthermore foldable by a lower substrate and an encapsulation substrate including a flexible material.